All's Fair In Love And War
by thehogwartsgleechick
Summary: Draco/OC M for language an entrée for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's Secret/Hidden Talent Competition. Takes place 7th year, during the war, many flashbacks


**A/N: This is an entrée for ****Lady Phoenix Fire Rose****'s Secret/Hidden Talent Competition. Draco/OC secret- never mind, just bread the story, IMPORTANT! Rated M for strong language **

**Draco POV**

Coming back to Hogwarts as a 17 year old was… different. I was here to help the Death Eaters take control of the school, but I knew that would be leading to a huge war. Voldemort thinks that they'll be too scared to fight back, but I know that's not true. I know the people that will be there, and if Mia Jones was going to be there, there would be a war alright.

Mia Jones is a Gryffindor, in the same year as me. She's friends with Potter and his group, but she's alright. She's about 3 inches shorter than me. He skin is a little pale, but everyone in the school knows it's not true and knows she's self conscious about it. So they call her "albino", "Vampire", "ghost", and sometimes "egg". This is just odd because that would work better if they were calling her a smart ass and such. She was born with dirty blonde hair, but she bleached it blonde, with a ginger tinge. She had aqua, red, and purple streaks in her hair.

Now, it may seem like I hate her, or at least I should, but I don't. In fact, I love her. We met in our second year. Well technically we met in first year, but we got together when we were second years. While Potter and Weasly went to save the day, and Granger being paralyzed or whatever, Mia was all alone. And so, she found herself in my arms. Here's how the story started.

I was sitting on a bench in the courtyard casting spells on flowers, making them die and come back to life, when Mia came outside. Before that, I had always noticed her. Back then, her hair was long, touching her back. I had known back then that I wanted her to be mine, but it wasn't until then that we talked.

"Hi Mia." I said standing up as she walked past

"Stuptify!" she shouted pointing her wand at my head, the spell just barely missed me. She screeched and covered her mouth. "Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry. I thought you were the monster wondering around the castle." She said blushing

"It's fine." I laughed, she snorted loudly. Some people would think it made her sound nerdy, but I thought it was beautiful. "So, what's up?" I asked twirling my wand in my hands

"Oh um… well Harry and Ron are down in the Chamber of Secrets and Hermione in still being revived. What about you?" she said sarcastically happy

"Oh… just sitting here making plants die. Nothing particularly exciting." I sighed, she laughed, surprisingly

"Well, that's much better than what I was doing. Can I join you?" she said, but before I even said anything, she sat down on the bench and took out her wand.

"So Jones, what family you from?" I asked trying to seem like my normal self

"All wizards, very rich. What about you?" she asked setting a flower on fire and watching it melt with an evil smirk.

"Same, but I think I'm a bit richer than you. Not to sound stuck up or anything." I said definitely making an ass out of myself.

"My Father in Wesley Jones. He-" she started, holy crap, I thought

"Wait, so you're telling me that your father is the man that created the most gruesome torture machine known to all wizards?" I asked amazed

"Most of them were my idea, but yes. And it's also because of him that they are so hard to get. But he mostly wants to focus our family legacy on the invisibility cloak." She said shooting a blue ray into the sky for no reason

"What's your family got to do with the invisibility cloak?" I asked fascinated with her family story

"My great grandfather told Nicholas Flamel his idea for the cloak, and Flamel made it a reality" she said blushing and looking down, "Can we talk about something else now, I feel snobby." She smiled

"Wow…" I said staring at her

"What?" she said turning to me, her emerald green eyes making my heart melt.

Then I leaned in and kissed her. That was the stupidest, and best, thing I had ever done in my entire life. Stupid because I made sort of an ass out of myself again, but the best thing I ever did because that's how I found out she liked me. I expected her to pull away and run, or maybe slap me. But when I put my hand on the back of her neck, she kissed back, moving in closer to me.

"Draco, search the school for their pathetic 'troops'" Bellatrix said to me when we got to the school

Only reason I did search was to find Mia. But I was unsuccessful. She was probably well hidden with the rest of the kids at school. I decided to go to the hallway with the Room of Requirement. The door formed, and for the first time in 2 years, I saw the bundle of three purple flowers, sitting on the door frame. I smiled remembering the day.

You see, Mia is not only my girlfriend. She is _actually _my wife. 2 years ago I found her crying under a stair case. When I asked her what happened, she said that Potter had something that although upsetting, was extremely true. He pointed out that eventually we would _have _to break up, me being a soon to be Death Eater at the time, and her already having fought and killed three. I told her that we would make it work. A week later I asked her to marry me. She said, and I quote, "if you're willing to deal with all my crazy, then yes." That year, on the last day of school, we got married in that room. Almost no one was there besides us.

"Draco! The war has started!" one of the Death Eaters said rushing up to me

We ran down to the first level of the school where Death Eaters flooded in and kids, teacher, parents, and Potter supporters tried to fight back. If I had the choice, I would have never become a Death Eater. But, I had no such freedom. I was born into that position. I would much rather be fighting with Mia instead of fighting against her.

A blue ray shot by my head, missing me by inches. Immediately, I thought of Mia. I didn't think anyone else in the school knew that spell besides her. It was a spell her mother had created. It was in one spell book in the entire wizarding world. She never actually told me what the spell actually _did_, but if her family made it, it must be revolutionary. I ran down the stair, bumping into Potter.

"Potter! Have you seen Mia?" I asked grabbing his arm

"I don't know Malfoy, didn't you guys break up?" he asked shaking my grip

"No."

"Oh… I have to go." He turned and ran, better off that way too; I could find her on my own.

Running up the stairs after Potter was Weasly and Granger. She saw me and after she got past, she pushed me down a couple steps. When I looked back, she smirked and kept running. I decided to follow her unspoken advice and go down. After all, she was probably saying that Mia was down there. An owl flew high up by the ceiling screeching a song. It reminded me of the first time I ever noticed her.

It was after Potions class in first year. I had to come back because I left a couple of book in the class. When I opened the door, I saw Mia standing behind a desk putting books in a bag. There was no one else in the room. I poked my head in so I could see her, but she, hopefully didn't see me. And while she packed up her books, she was singing softly. She was singing the song _Helena _by _My Chemical Romance_. Now, normally I don't like most American songs, but the song sounded as if it was made for her voice. I didn't realize had been stepping out into the room, until she turned around and saw me. She screeched a bit and started rushing to put her things back in her bag.

"Wait stop, don't go. I'm sorry, I should have just waited outside." I said embarrassed and feeling bad for her.

"No it's fine, I'll just-" she started to walk out but just before she left, I put my hand on the door so she couldn't get out

"I'm Draco Malfoy." I said before she figured out she could push my arm down and walk past.

She sighed, pushing her bag up farther on her shoulder, "Mia Jones." She whispered

"See you around Jones." I lowered my arms so she could get past. She smiled and ran out of the room

I saw a green light strike a girl who fell with a shriek. A woman ran up to her and cried. The girl was no one I knew; she must've been a couple years younger. I wouldn't have dwelled for so long, but the girl had short blonde hair, and I feared it was Mia for a second. I was just about to call out her name, but I didn't.

"Crucio motherfucker!" I heard Mia scream from a few feet away. She ran out from a room and killed the man screaming on the floor. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were wide and crazy

"Mia!" I shouted. Her head spun around with her wand pointed and shaking. She saw it was me and she almost dropped her wand on the floor

"DRACO!" she screamed

She pushed through the people, who knew to move. Most of the school knows that we're together. But no one, besides Dumbledore when he was alive, knew we were married. She wrapped here arms around me as tight as she could; she was shaking harder than she was fifth year under the stairs. She was crying, she may have been crying before, but she was definitely crying now. I took her head in her hands and looked over her face. She had a scratch near her eye and a huge red mark on the side of her head probably from a spell. I felt bad, I didn't have a scratch on me and I had no idea what hell she had been through. She pressed her lips to mine, and I had never been so happy to see anyone my entire life.

"Draco…" she whispered pulling away and looking up with glassy eyes

"What?" she looked down and fell into my arms.

"Someone help her!" I shouted, I say a woman, I think it was Molly Weasly, grab her hand and help her into the Great Hall to be healed. I started to follow, tears falling down my face. I couldn't lose her.

"Draco, where are you-"

"Avada Kedavera!"

The Death Eater dropped to the floor, he was the one that hurt her. I had seen him walk by, pointing his wand. But I didn't notice him cast a spell. If Mia died… I wouldn't be able to go on. I would have myself killed in this war. I would refuse to live without her. I saw some people from past classes, staring as I walked by. As I passed a group of girls in my year I heard one whisper _Mia must've gotten hurt._ No, no, no, I told myself, she'll be fine. The healers wouldn't let her. Everyone here loves her. The door to the Great Hall shut and I could no longer see her. A tall, skinny, blonde man ran up to the door and leaned against it crying. I walked up to the door. I also leaned on the door, facing forward.

"Mia…" the man whispered, I turned to look at him. He had the same eyes as her

"Did you say Mia?" I asked, barely choking out her name

"Yes, Mia Jones is my daughter. I can't lose her." He said crying again

"I know how you feel." I muttered

"Who are you about to lose?" he snapped

"Mia… I love her, and, as you said, I can't lose her." A tear fell down my cheek, but I ignored it.

For a few minutes we stood in silence. Well… not really silence. I stood there looking at the wall thinking of when I took Mia to the Yule ball as her dad cried with his head on the door. In our fourth year, before we were married, the Triwizard Tournament was all anyone could talk about. I really didn't care about anything until it was around the time of the Ball. When I asked her, she said yes. Thank _god!_ When I saw her there she had her blonde hair up in a pony tail with a black streak. That was the first time she had ever died her hair. Her dress was black and long. When she walked, it cloth looked as if it was a following shadow.

"Malfoy, why are you still here?" the woman that took Mia in said coming back out

I looked in the Great Hall. I could still remember when it was decorated and looked as if it was snowing inside as if it was yesterday. But now the floors were lined with the dead, dying, and injured. Which was Mia? I pushed through the people, frantically looking around to find her. All over there were pools of blood and glassy eyes. If I had known what was to come of this war I would have never left Mia's side.

"_Draco?"_ I could hear her, but it seemed all too real. I swallowed, telling myself it was just my mind being cruel

"Draco?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and Mia was standing there smiling

"Mia? Oh my god, Mia!" I wrapped my arms around her and almost cried

I put her head in my hands and kissed her. I could tell I caught her off guard because for awhile she didn't do anything. But, she probably put the pieces together and realized that she had been attacked and I was worried sick about her.

"Draco? What happened?" she said, he voice was shaky

"Mia…you don't remember?" she shook her head, "A Death Eater attacked you and you passed out. I thought…" my voice broke, she put her arms around me and I could feel her shake a bit, "Well, are you ok?"

"Duh I'm fine! They said I could go and fight again. And fight, I will." She had a crooked smile and a wicked look in her eyes

"No, I can't let you out there again." I started sounding serious, but my voice cracked when I said _can't_

"_Attention! Harry Potter, surrender now and those you love, will go unharmed. All Death Eaters are to come to the Forbidden Forest. Now."_

Mia and I looked at each other. I had to go and witness Potter being killed. If I didn't go, I would be killed. And we both knew it. Almost everyone in the room looked at me, they all knew I was working with the people who wanted them killed. I had no idea. If I didn't go, they wouldn't stop the while production to find me, but I would pay later.

I had to go.

"Let's go." Mia took my hand and started walking back to the door, but I pulled her back

"Stay here, if anything happened to you if you were to come with me, I could _never _forgive myself." I could feel myself crying, but I stayed

"Alright." She said sitting down on a bench, "But the second the second announcement comes on, I _will_ come to get you."

"It's safer if I come to get you."

"I don't _care_ what's safer. I just want this war to be over!" she started crying again, I pulled her back into my arms.

"It's alright." I said, but I didn't know if I was sure.

Three.

Mothers and fathers cried as they took their dead loved ones away. Mia had to do that when she was thirteen.

On the first day back for our first year I went to go look for Mia and say Happy Birthday (July 15th) but I couldn't find her. In the Great Hall, after I asked Potter about him fainting from the Dementors, the big doors opened. Mia walked in. Her face was flushed and her eyes were glassy. My heart stopped because she looked as if she was about to drop dead. When I got her to talk three hours later, she said that while she was on a train the Dementors came in and didn't just attack Potter. Over the summer, she was home alone with her older brother who, at the time, was seventeen. She was watching TV and he all of a sudden, he fell down the stairs. He was dead. She had to drag him outside and call the police. No one could get a hold of her parents for the rest of the night.

Two.

Potter and Voldemort pointed their wands at each other. One was going to die right there. Right before my eyes.

Last year, the day that Dumbledore died, Potter wasn't the only person there who wasn't supposed to be. When he fell to his death, Mia came out. She disarmed Snape and Petrified another Death Eater. She let me be. Tears streamed down her face, as well as mine. I felt like a child. If I hadn't married her, with Dumbledore being the only other one to know, I may have done it. Bellatrix disarmed her and had her wand against Mia's neck. But Mia still tried to struggle. So Bellatrix pushed her to the railing, pushing her head off the side. I had to throw my crazy aunt off her.

One.

"He's dead."

I ran back to the castle as fast as I could, pushing through crowds of people who wanted to see Potters dead body. While I was running I slammed into a couple of people. But one woman I bumped into, I fell on top of. I probably looked like some kind of perv on the ground. She had on a black cloak with long black hair flowing out of her hood. But on her arm, was no Dark Mark. She was on Mia's side

"Excuse me miss, have you seen Mia Jones?" I asked helping the woman up. She took off her hood and looked up. The woman looked a lot like her. It must have been her mother. What if she was looking for her and I just made her feel like shit?

"Draco?" the woman said, I was confused because she sounded just like Mia too. The woman pulled off her black hair to reveal short blonde hair with streaks. A wig. "Oh thank god you're ok!" she said hugging me, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, never scare me like that again." I said holding her head on my shoulder.

Zero.

"I'll never leave your side again."


End file.
